The present invention relates to steer-by-wire (SbW) systems.
Many SbW systems include a detector, a steering converter, and a steering actuator. In a conventional mechanical steering system, a failure occurs, for example, when a mechanical link between a steering wheel and turning wheels in a vehicle breaks. In a SbW system, there is no direct mechanical link between an input control device (e.g., a steering wheel, pedals, levers, etc.) and the turning wheels. Nonetheless, a SbW system can suffer a failure when, for example, a steering converter or steering actuator malfunctions or is broken. When a failure occurs, the ability the steer the vehicle is lost or impaired.